


Right Place, Wrong Time

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 12 steps, M/M, Recovery, Rehabilitation, mentions of drug use, withrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p>
<p>Nr. 12: They meet when they hit rock bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fehla, don't.

They meet at the most unfortunate of times. It's when Jensen is currently crying his eyes out in group therapy that a stranger enters the room, looking confused.

“I'm sorry, can I help you?” Patrick, their therapist, asks.

The stranger rubs the back of his neck and a twitchy smile appears on his lips.

Jensen uses the time to drink some water and clean his nose from all the snot.

“I'm looking for the drug addicts group session?” the stranger asks in a warm timbre that resounds deep in Jensen's chest.

“You found it,” Patrick smiles and gestures to the couple chairs in their circle that are still empty. “Why don't you tell us your name and take a seat?”

“I, uh, yeah, sure,” he says, then sits down beside Jensen. He seems nervous and has that jittery behavior, that certain restless look to him, that they all have, post withdrawal. “I'm Misha.”

“Hey, Misha,” everyone says.

Patrick nods, then looks at Jensen to encourage him to continue.

“'nuff 'bout me for today,” Jensen waves him off, sniffling. “I talked about me long enough. Let's hear what Misha has to say.”

“Jensen, we've talked about this,” Patrick shakes his head, then raises an eyebrow. “Remember?”

Jensen sighs. “'It's not bad to be selfish and to think about yourself and what's best for you.'”

“Exactly. So? How did that meeting with your fiancé end?”

“She threw the engagement ring at my back and told me not to come see her ever again, even if I got clean,” Jensen admits. “And it made me angry, and it hurt, so I... went to the bar, where I knew Mike was. You know the rest of the story. Toilet, OD'ed, barely survived. Sometimes I wish I hadn't, you know. It'd hurt less.”

Patrick puts his pen to his notepad and starts to scribble, and Jensen realizes the mistake he's made.

“I'm not suicidal!” he blurts out to clarify. “I mean, don't get me wrong, despite everything, I'm glad I made it. It's just, sometimes life is so empty and boring and... that's where I want to shoot up again. H was always there, after all.”

“And it destroyed your life,” Tom adds from the side.

Jensen smiles weakly at him, because if someone knows what it's like, it's Tom. It's not like they're friends, but they've met before, back when all that counted in his life was how to get the next fix.

“It did. And my potential marriage. And now I'm alone,” Jensen rubs his free hand over his eyes.

“You're not, you know that. We're always here,” Patrick states, then waits for Jensen to say something. When he doesn't, Patrick nods. “Alright. Now, Misha, would you like to introduce yourself or would you rather just listen today?”

“No, I'd like to share,” Misha says after a short moment. “This isn't my first time in therapy. I had multiple relapses.”

“What's your poison?” Jensen asks, genuinely touched by those sad, big blue eyes, lined with dark circles and brown hair that could do with a good cut.

“Everything. Mostly pot and meth, though. One leads to the other, and it's just so hard to say no when there's nothing in life stopping you.”

Everyone around nods in sympathy.

“When and how did you start?” Patrick throws in.

Misha huffs and looks at the ceiling. “First joint from my brother when I was barely a teenager. Meth when I hit sixteen, it was a gift from an older friend. Various stuff here and there and in-between, but eventually, it was always back to the Meth.”

Patrick nods. “So what made you come here?”

“Well, I want to be done with it. I finally want to live my life, the way I want to. It's been a decade of hopping around, high on one thing or the other, and I just don't want to anymore. I see it like, uh, Jensen? -”

Jensen nods.

“- like Jensen does,” Misha finishes.

“What made you start? Not the pot, the meth?” Tom asks, then. “That's always helpful to know.”

“I was bullied for a while, in high school, so I tried to be like the 'cool kids', take the stuff they took,” Misha shrugs. “Group pressure and all that shit. I just tried to fit in after all the years of being an outsider.”

“Why were you an outsider?” Jensen inquires.

“'cause I'm gay,” Misha says. “And I knew it from a very early age.”

Jensen huffs out a bitter laugh. “I know that story,” he mumbles, then says louder. “Me too, man. It gets better, but you can always make it worse all by yourself.”

“Yeah,” Misha nods, lost in thought, then smiles at Jensen, hopeful and like he knows exactly what's going through Jensen's head.

Jensen knows he isn't supposed to form any social bonds stronger than friendship during recovery, because that is a sure way for his treatment plan to tank and to relapse as soon as the relationship fails, which it's bound to. But in another lifetime, in another world where he's healthy and successful, he knows Misha would've ended up in his bed. Maybe for a night, maybe for every night of the rest of his life.

But right now, they are in the wrong place at the wrong time.

So he mirrors the sad smile. “Stick with us, and we're gonna get through it, together.”

The rest of the group nods, and Tom clears his throat. “Hi, I'm Tom, by the way. My wife left me after discovering my cocaine problem.”


End file.
